David's Truck
David Nolan's Truck is a vehicle featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourteenth episode of the first season. History After finishing a shift at the pet shelter, David spots a distressed Regina Mills who is having car trouble. He offers his assistance and soon deems the car's battery dead. He offers to drive Regina home in his truck and after some resistance from the woman, she agrees. A few days later, David decides it's time to leave Storybrooke. He bids a farewell to Mary Margaret Blanchard and loads his truck with his belongings. However, just as he is driving out of town, the Dark Curse is broken, which causes David, who recalls his memories as Prince Charming to slam on the brakes and return to Storybrooke. Upon returning, David parks his truck in the vicinity of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.File:122IncomingSmoke2.png After reuniting with his true love, his truck, as well as the rest of the town is engulfed in purple smoke. }} In a bid to locate the owner of a magical hat, David uses the hood of his truck as a surface to pour a potion on the hat. As the magic begins to work, the man leaves his truck and follows the hat to its destination. At Granny's Diner, David runs after Jefferson but is soon stopped by Ruby. She informs him about Regina having her magic back, as well as the several groups of townspeople who have decided to cross the town line. The pair of them venture out in David's truck and cause a roadblock at the border. David, who uses the bed of his vehicle as a platform, then gives an impromptu speech. Soon after, David drives his truck to Regina's house and brings Henry home with him. Arriving at Granny's, David parks his truck outside of the diner and the vehicle remains there during his confrontation with Dr. Whale.File:205Grannys.png After a sleepless night, David drives Henry to the stables to ease his nerves. As Henry settles in, David leaves the premises and goes to check in with the dwarves. After rampaging through the streets of Storybrooke, Anton finds himself clinging for life in a hole of his own making. In a bid to help the giant, the townspeople fasten a rope to the back of David's truck and are eventually able to pull Anton back to safety. After learning that Cora and Regina are looking for the Dark One's dagger, David and Mary Margaret drive his truck to the Storybrooke Convent to meet Mother Superior. Together, the three of them drive to Mr. Gold’s shop in a bid to break the protection spell around it but they are unsuccessful. }} Known Users *Anton *Bashful *Belle †"It's Not Easy Being Green", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *David Nolan *Doc *Dopey *Emma Swan *Happy *Henry Mills *Hook"And Straight On 'Til Morning", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *King Arthur † *Leroy *Maleficent *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mother Superior"The Queen Is Dead", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold † *Regina MillsDavid: I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my truck. Regina: Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I couldn't impose. David: I insist. Unless you want to have a car full of melted rocky road. Regina: Sure. - "The Stranger", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Ruby *Tinker Bell *Walter Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *David's Truck is featured in the title card of "The Jolly Roger".File:317Title.png *The truck is a sixth generation 1973 Ford F-Series. *The truck's license plate number is 28S9 RD.File:607NumberPlate.png *At the time when David and Mary Margaret shared hearts are cursed with a Sleeping Curse, the odometer in his truck reads 673, 714.File:607Speedometer.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}